Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, such as autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
An issue that an autonomous vehicle may encounter is determining what action to take given various circumstances. For example, when an autonomous vehicle detects a bicycle near an intersection, the autonomous vehicle may not know whether the bicycle intends to turn at the intersection or intends to continue traveling along its current path. Similarly, when the autonomous vehicle detects another vehicle in an adjacent lane, the autonomous vehicle may not know whether the detected vehicle intends to change lanes, slow down, speed up, travel along its current path, or perform a combination of these actions. Without having a prediction of knowing what the detected vehicle or detected bicycle will do, the autonomous vehicle may not know which action to take should the detected bicycle or detected vehicle deviate from its current path.